Reconciliations
by Here'sWaldo
Summary: Just a two or three part story about the aftermath of 312. Emily and Paige.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Middle School Paige had only known one way to handle the constant flood of emotion that seemed to overwhelm her and that was inflicting pain on her own body. Drown out the thoughts and focus on the pain. Some intensive therapy and maturity had made her refocus the impulse to intense work out sessions. So there she was in the gym her father had built in the basement. Music blaring in her ears. Running on the treadmill with muscles already sore from her weight lifting session.

It had been three days. Three days since she had had a knife to her throat. Three days since she had almost died. She knew she should be feeling traumatized, angry, afraid. And there was all of that tumbling beneath the surface. But, really, all she felt was foolish. Foolish for thinking she could protect Emily. Brave, fearless Emily. When had she ever been able to muster more courage and strength than Emily? Foolish.

Paige's parents put her on lock down. They had taken away her phone and her laptop under the pretense that she needed rest. She knew they were trying to keep her from Emily. Honestly, it was a relief. She wanted to see Emily, to talk to her, to touch her. She always wanted to see Emily, talk to her, touch her. But the time off was for the best. She needed time to get her emotions in check and to process everything that had happened. Emily overloaded her senses. She was never able to think properly with her around.

Paige's workout was interrupted by her father's sudden appearance in the doorway.

"We have guests. Come upstairs." He said brusquely before turning around. As was usually the case when her father beckoned, Paige followed.

Paige was shocked to find Mrs. Fields was standing confidently in the living room with a very large basket in her hands. Emily stood behind her looking small and abashed, which was no small feat considering the fact that Emily was several inches taller than her mother. Emily looked lovely and for a moment Paige cursed herself for being seen in her sweaty white tank top and the ratty pair of grey sweat pants. Their eyes met briefly. The way Emily looked her up and down made it clear she had no objection to the way Paige was dressed.

"Pam and Emily just stopped by to bring us a lovely basket and see how you were doing." Paige's mother explained in an unnaturally sweet voice.

"Ann, I heard you speaking in our church group about how your family doesn't eat processed foods so the basket is filled with all natural vegan products." Pam explained before turning to Paige. "Paige you are looking well. Better than last time we saw each other."

"Um, yeah, thank you. I feel good." Paige said but her eyes never left Emily, who was staring intently at the ground.

"Yes, well it is no secret that our family is no stranger to trauma. With Emily's recent troubles and Wayne overseas. I want you to know we are always there for you if you need to share. All of you."

Nick scoffed as Ann gave a small smile at Pam's offer. Paige had no idea what was going on. And Emily hadn't said a word.

"We pay someone a lot of money to listen to Paige share. So thank you for the 'I'm sorry for getting your daughter kidnapped' basket. I am sure you have become an expert at making them at this point. But I really think it is time for you to go." Nick said as he made an attempt to usher them to the door. Emily looked as though she were going to cry and that was all it took for Paige to find her voice.

"Dad, stop. I was heading to a graveyard in the middle of the night because of an anonymous text. Emily didn't know. I didn't tell her because if she had known she would have stopped me. I was stupid. I screwed up. And I nearly got us both killed because of it. It isn't Emily's fault." Emily's eyes met Paige's as she spoke and she reiterated her final words for Emily's benefit, alone. "It isn't her fault. She saved us."

"I'm sorry, sir." Emily spoke up for the first time. "I would never want anything bad to happen to Paige. I would never let anything bad happen to her. I… I messed up. I trusted the wrong person. That will never happen again."

"Nick, these things keep happening and I can't explain it. But Emily is a good girl. She was raised to be a good girl. She would never let anything bad happen to someone she cared about if she could help it. We are sorry this happened and we hope to put it behind us."

"That is very sweet, Pam. Thank you. We really do appreciate this gesture." Paige's mom interjected "Now, the girls haven't seen each other in a few days so I would gladly let Emily stay for a short visit to catch up."

"I would like that." Emily said softly.

"Alright, sweetie, I will see you at home. Nick, Ann have a good evening."

"Half an hour and leave the door open." Nick said gruffly as Paige led Emily to her room.

Emily sat down on the chair by Paige's desk while Paige sat on the edge of her bed. Paige thought of the easy intimacy of the last time they were together as they sat there awkwardly now.

"So, anything interesting happen lately?" Paige joked and Emily chuckled.

"Are you OK?" Emily asked quietly.

"No. Not, yet. But I will be." Paige answered honestly earning a small smile from Emily. "Are you OK?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what that means anymore. Knowing you are safe makes me feel better, though."

"How is Caleb?"

"He will be fine. He almost lost his spleen, which is just one of those things that keeps happening to us.

Emily stood up and sat at the head of the bed. She motioned for Paige to sit in between her legs but Paige shook her head no.

"I'm all sweaty. I was working out."

"I don't care." Emily smiled and pulled her into her lap. She then said with a voice much lower. "You look hot."

They sat quietly together enjoying their first moments of genuine peace and contentment with each other since before Emily kissed Nate. But Emily quickly broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry, Paige. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have trusted him. I shouldn't have kissed him. I am sorry for my friends…"

"Emily. Stop. This isn't helping. I screwed up. You screwed up. Maybe your friends screwed up. But, in the end, he is the only one to blame. He is the bad guy."

"Sociopaths I call my friends keep torturing you because of me." Emily said darkly thinking of Alison and Nate.

"So now Ali was your fault too? Can I blame every bad thing that ever happened to me on you, now? That would make things a lot easier for me. Taking responsibility for my own actions was getting exhausting." Paige teased with an ease she didn't really possess. Now wasn't the time to unload all of her anger, fear and doubt on the beautiful girl holding her. None of it was Emily's fault. She meant that with all of her heart. But she wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep her swirling emotions in check.

"I meant what I said downstairs. I won't let anyone hurt you. Never again." Emily kissed the side of her head. Something about the tone of Emily's voice was far from comforting. She didn't sound like a girl who had a bad experience past her. She sounded like a girl anticipating many more of the same.

Paige didn't know what to say to that. She didn't know how to respond to the weary tone. So she leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't light or sweet. It was teeth and tongue. Paige poured all of the anger, sadness and resentment she couldn't express with words into that kiss. Emily responded in kind. Two broken girls seeking relief in each other.

It wasn't until she heard her father's heavy footsteps on the stairs that Paige broke away. She gave Emily a sheepish grin and moved back to the chair. Emily quickly straightened up and moved back to the edge.

"It has been a half hour Emily should go home."

"Thank you, sir." Emily said quickly. "Good night, Paige. Good night, Mr. McCullers."

"I will be driving you home." It was a statement not an offer.

"Oh, thank you. But it isn't far and I can wa…"

"I know you find it difficult to keep yourself from getting abducted and almost murdered but it won't be on my watch. I will be driving you home." Emily looked confused and Paige wanted to rescue her. She knew her father's heart was in the right place. That he just didn't want to let a young girl walk home in the dark. But he didn't know how to express himself like a human being.

Emily gave her a bemused smile as she left the room and brushed her shoulder lightly as she passed her. She loved that girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Reconciliations Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: Just clearing up some loose ends. Last chapter I thought bringing a gift basket to the victim of a kidnapping seemed like Pam's Martha Stewart approach. Here I felt that Emily would never let the Liars get away with not apologizing. And I think it was important for Paige to start to see things from their POV. Nothing too special. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and do not seek to profit from this work. **

Paige walked into school Tuesday morning hand and hand with Emily, who had been waiting for her outside of school. It was a relief to be out from under her parent's watchful eye. But plenty of other eyes seemed to follow her around. It felt like every student in the school was staring and whispering. At first, she had been impressed by Emily's composure and ability to ignore it. But, then, she realized Emily wasn't ignoring it. She was used to it.

"So, how was the ride home with my Dad?" Paige asked as they headed over to her locker.

"Quiet. Really really quiet."

"I'm sorry. My dad is just… difficult."

"No apologies needed. My Dad is the same way except by Dad I mean my Spencer. So, we'll meet up for lunch, right?" Emily leaned next to Paige's locker in a way that was sexy and altogether too cool for someone who had been through what they had been through.

"Yeah. Definitely." Paige leaned into give her a quick peck on the lips. She watched as Emily walked away and joined her friends.

Spencer, Aria and Hanna cornered her before she could track Emily down for lunch. Although she knew they were cool now it felt weird being around them without Emily. Hanna looked tired and her smile was dull but she seemed infinitely better than the last time they had seen each other. Paige envied all of these girls their resiliency.

"Hey, Paige." Spencer and Hanna said at the same time while Aria gave her a little wave as she finished up a text.

"Hey, guys." She returned awkwardly. She really wished Emily was there.

"God, it is always so awkward interacting with people after we accuse them of murder." Hanna responded. "Usually, we just kind of ignore them after. And Emily won't even let Spencer fix it by making out with you all of the time like last time we accused her Homecoming date."

"Emily was pretty adamant about not making out with you." Spencer added while Aria rolled her eyes at the exchange.

"No offense but I'm cool with that."

"It hurts but I understand. So, I got you your homework from yesterday." Spencer offered.

"This is maybe the worst makeup gift I have ever received." Paige teased in an awkward attempt to lighten the mood. Hanna seemed better at that.

"Emily made her do all of the math and science homework and she has to do it all week. Don't let her trick you into learning stuff for yourself. She tries to do that to me all of the time. But it never works." Hanna explained.

"I will admit that I have never been able to trick you into learning anything. " Spencer responded.

The stood their awkwardly for a few long seconds before Aria spoke up.

"Paige we are really sorry. We just…"

"Look we don't have to do this. We are cool right? I am not blameless here. Not acting like a serial killer isn't one of my strengths."

"You just have to understand that after Ali died it just destroyed us." Hanna bean to explain as Paige tried to fight back the urge to share her feelings on Ali. "It took two years for us to recover from that loss. We still haven't even come close to recovering from it, really. Yeah, sure, mostly because she keeps haunting us. But it was a huge loss…. And Ali… she was the worst person in the world. She was just horrible. We know that. We loved her. We still do. But she was the worst. Imagine how we would feel if the best person in the world was taken from us? It would kill us. I think maybe literally."

"Emily is the most important person in the world to us. We love her. And she has this big heart and total capacity for love and forgiveness. That can be dangerous. We worry about her. We never protected her from Ali but we won't ever let anyone she loves hurt again. And if you do hurt her I will destroy you." Spencer added.

"We were explicitly told no threats." Aria said while glaring at Spencer.

Paige thought back to her interactions with these girls in the past. All she had seen were new Alisons. Bitches looking to destroy anyone they set their gaze on just for fun. Now, in retrospect, she saw that they were terrified. And had always been terrified. They saw monsters everywhere and she couldn't even say they were paranoid. Monsters were everywhere, apparently. Emily had told her about a new A but she knew it was worse than she could imagine. Suddenly, she felt nothing but affection and compassion for these girls. Her desire to protect them almost matched her desire to protect Emily. She realized that, maybe, Emily was the strongest of any of them. The one who least needed protecting. But, even with her sometimes limited social skills, she knew these weren't appropriate thoughts to express.

"I get it. I really do. I would never hurt Emily. I hate myself more than any of you could for ever hurting her, at all. And if I were in your place I would feel the same way. But, I am definitely going to need you to keep doing my homework for the rest of the week."

The four girls exchanged smiles and before they could say anything else Paige felt a pair of strong arms encircle her from behind. She tensed for a moment before she recognized Emily's soft lips brushing just beneath her ear. This made her tense for other reasons.

"Everything ok, here?" Emily asked with a note of warning.

"Everything is good. Are you guys joining us for lunch?" Paige asked.

"No, Hanna and I are going to go visit Caleb in the hospital." Aria responded.

"And, I am going to try to cross-reference Lyndon James with Noel Kahn on the newspaper database to see if there is any connection." Spencer added as the girls parted ways and Emily dragged her to a table in the shade.

Paige didn't know exactly how to feel about this new normal. She still had nightmares, she was afraid all of the time, and, worst of all, she felt powerless. But she had the girl of her dreams in her arms with no one opposing them anymore it felt like she had gotten everything she had every wanted in the worst way imaginable. How were you supposed to feel about that?


End file.
